In the process of acquiring seismic data, seismic energy is delivered into the earth. Over the years, the preferred attributes of the seismic energy delivered into the earth have been honed to include a broad spectrum of wavelengths and sufficient power across the spectrum to be recorded at the surface. In general, a suitable land source must be able to deliver seismic energy waves in a spectrum of wavelengths from about 8 Hz up to 60-80 Hz. The source must have sufficient power across the spectrum so that the seismic waves have measurable amplitude at the surface after transiting deep into the earth, reflecting from or refracting through layers in the earth and transiting back to the surface. A last major characteristic of a desirable seismic source is that the energy from the source is distinguishable in the data record from seismic energy from other sources whether from background sources or other seismic prospecting.
Explosive charges have long been used as seismic sources although the intense release of energy is typically not permitted except in remote locations. Explosive sources, however, provide a wide array of wavelengths with considerable power across the spectrum.
Hydraulic reciprocating seismic vibrators or vibes have been in use for many years using a baseplate connected to hydraulic rams that cause a reaction mass to reciprocate up and down to shake the ground through the baseplate. The hydraulic rams are operated to move the reaction mass through a sweep of the desired frequencies. However, the hydraulic systems are limited in their ability to provide sufficient power at high frequencies due to limitations of hydraulic flow in and out of the hydraulic cylinders. At very high hydraulic velocities, the hydraulic fluid is subject to cavitation when reversing directions that limits the amplitude of the movement of the reaction mass and thus the energy input in to the earth. At low frequencies it is difficult for the hydraulic vibe to have enough travel to generate a low frequency wave into the ground. For example, consider how one would generate a one Hz wave with a hydraulic vibe. A very long throw of the reaction mass is needed to generate that wavelet because the mass has to be moving down and up for the full one second.